Ajaxilos Ambroise (Shadow North)
'Ajaxilos Oddessey Ambroise '(11 August 1902 – 30 September 2017) was a pure-blood Greek wizard and the most famous headmaster of Astaros who was known for being powerful in elemental magic and weather control spells. During his youth he was known to be an champion at the Arena Games at Astaros. Despite the fact that he did not like Muggles he had no problem with Muggleborns as they were magical and could sympathise with the Wizarding World. He also aided Dumbledore in his battle against Grindelwald in 1945. Biography Early life Ajaxilos was born on the first day of August 1902 at his parent`s home where he grew up. At the age of twelve he attended Astaros and was sorted into the House of Iroias Kai Liontaari. He was known for being powerful in combat and duelling but also was known for being a well meaning troublemaker as he and two of his friends always broke the rules during their time at school; the biggest examples was their adventures out in the magical wild. One day, however, when he and his two friends ventured out in the wild they were attacked by a mutant harpy that scratched Ajaxilos's arm and performed a nasty sonic shriek that nearly made his ears to bleed; luckily in time Ajaxilos friends came running back with a teacher that defeated the mutant harpy before it did worse damage to Ajaxilos. If it have not been for that teacher Ajaxilos surely would have been killed. Teenage years At the age of sixteen Ajaxilos became more muscular during his 5th year and his facial hair started to grow more rapidly, this gave Ajaxilos more opportunity in the Arena Games he joined at Astaros. Adulthood Ajaxilos married Penelope Jeremiah at the age of 20 and they had two children, a son and a daughter. Sadly, however, their marriage did not last to long as Penelope was killed by Gellert Grindelwald.at one dusk. Angry, heartbroken, guilty , desperate and vengeful, Ajaxilos became obsessed with finding Grindelwald and do whatever is necessary to find and kill Grindelwald in order to bring peace to his mind. From Teacher to Headmaster After serving for a couple of years as a professor at Astaros, Ajaxilos became the next headmaster in late 1948. His period would be the longest period as an headmaster. Triwizard Tournament 1994-1995 As Astaros was chosen to be one of the schools to compete with Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton and Mahoutokoro in the Triwizard Tournament, Ajaxilos chose his most noble students to be in the center of his school's entrance to show the masculinity, power, courage and passion of Astaros to the Hogwarts students. Ajaxilos greeted Dumbledore as an "old friend" (as they did duel Grindelwald in 1945). When Harry became a champion for the coming tournament Ajaxilos did not care as he compared the Young Potter with himself as a teenager. Category:Wizards Category:Greek people Category:Duellists Category:Professors Category:Headmasters Of Astaros School Of Sorcery And Wizardry Category:Astaros students Category:1902 births Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:2017 deaths